Tickled Yellow!
Tickled Yellow! is the 16th episode of the Days of School series. Synopsis When Bully Bill challenges Jeffy to a laugh-off, the pressure is on to create the most funny joke of all time. Even if Jeffy doesn't win the contest, he's going to have a lot of fun trying! Plot Jeffy is at the library, looking for a book to read. He finds a joke book and starts reading it. He starts to laugh but bites his lips so he doesn't stop laughing. He then puts the book in his backpack and goes to school. When it's time for recess, Jeffy takes the joke book out of his backpack. The new student, Edna, walks over to him and asks him what he was reading. Jeffy replies it's a joke book and reads her a joke from his book. Both Jeffy and Edna laugh. They were laughing so hard that Emily and her brother Patrick came over to see what was going on. Edna replies that Jeffy has a joke book and allows him to read another one. Jeffy tells Edna, Emily, and Patrick another joke, and another. Soon everyone in Jackie Chu's class was listening to him. One kid (name unknown) says that Jeffy is funny while laughing. Bully Bill says that Jeffy is not funny and he was listening the whole time. He says "Anyone can be funny if they're reading from a book. I bet Jeffy doesn't have a real funny bone in his body." Jeffy shouts back that he does and Bully Bill rudely tells Jeffy to prove it. He challenges him to a laugh-off for the next day. Jeffy agrees. At dinner later that night, Jeffy tells Rosalina and Mario about the laugh-off. Feebee tells Jeffy a gross joke, causing him to tell her that it was not funny. The next day, Jeffy was anxious during school. Then the big moment came. The first one that was up was Bully Bill. He tells a joke about the penguin that ate all of the yellow cupcakes. Then Jeffy was next. He was unsure about his joke being funny until Bully Bill teases him, saying, "What's the matter, Jeffy? Can't you be funny without your book?" Jeffy starts his joke with: "What's funnier than being tickled?" Jeffy then yelled "Being tickled yellow!" and runs over to Patrick, Edna, Felipe, Bully Bill, and Richard, who all laugh. Bully Bill says "Okay Jeffy, I guess you do have a funny bone after all." Jeffy becomes relieved and says "Thanks. I liked your joke too." After the laugh off, Jeffy returns the joke book to the library, now that he knows that it's over. Characters * Jeffy * Edna (debut) * Emily * Patrick * Felipe (does not speak) * Bully Bill * Tanner (does not speak) * Richard Goodman (does not speak) * Mario * Rosalina * Feebee (cameo) Reception The episode received mixed to positive reviews. Fan praised the return of Emily, Felipe, and Tanner but Jeffy fans hated the scene where Bully Bill said that Jeffy was not funny. Fans also praised Feebee's return as an angel. Trivia * This is Edna's first appearance. * Edna's puppet is the same puppet used for Emily. * This is the first time Bully Bill has a change of heart. * This is the only Days of School episode Bowser Junior, Joseph, and Cody do not appear in. * This is the first SML thumbnail with the Hooligan JF font. * The episode was uploaded on the day Welcome, Pinka Bear (an episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific) was re-ran on PBS Kids. References * The episode's title and plot is a reference to the Pinkalicious book Tickled Pink. * Edna's name might've been derived from the Pinkalicious & Peterrific character, also called Edna. Category:SML Movies Category:School videos Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Videos made in 2019 Category:Emily Episodes Category:Edna Episodes Category:Richard Goodman Episodes Category:Felipe Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Feebee Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes